Church of Madonna
Church of Madonna (태모신교, Taemosingyo / 胎母神教, Taibojinkyō / 胎母神敎, 胎母神敎, Tāi mǔ shén jiào) a.k.a. Church body (종단, Jongdan / 宗団, Sō-dan / 宗团, 宗團, Zōng tuán) or Holy See or Church or See is the religion of Denma. This is a religion of Youngsoon Yang's cartoon MAAT (1994), Iron Dog John Doe (1998), webtoon Rami Record (2008, 2013 (Korean, Included in Denma)), and Denma. Madonna Church is old English version's name. Summary Youngsoon Yang has read the Bible. Therefore, he often puts parodies of the Bible in this work. The SF-style denomination appears in the Iron Dog John Doe. Later in the Rami Record, it turns out that the religion is this. In the Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, Youngsoon Yang drew many prototypes of the Rami Record and Church of Madonna. In the Rami Record, their origin is reveals. Joshua's soul, who was murdered by cognation and scattered in the Intersecting Space of parallel universes... Starting from here, the religion of love and retribution 'Church of Madonna' ...You have waited a long time. 'Huh~!' Shall we start now? Madonna worked as a butcher in the imperial kitchen. The new husband John, whom Madonna met there, became a wonderful father to her son, Joshua. Joshua, a saint who conveyed the message of faith, hope, and love. As the people who have been saved from the suffering of life through Joshua's sermon have increased, he's eventually sentenced to crucifixion by scribes of cognation who're threatened by his presence. And on the day of execution, saint Joshua in front of God experience the absolute solitude of the universe... Frustrated by Joshua's execution news, Madonna and her husband and the Joshua's 12 apostles jump into the deadly perils to save their son. Madonna's choice to save a dying son after her husband's death was "Virgo Intactium", an imperial super-secret space called the realm of God. With the collapse of the singularity that was the intersection of parallel universes, the Joshua's soul is scattered in each parallel universe. Madonna says that the soul of God, Joshua is survived, and that when he comes back here again, those who killed him will be dead. After a miraculous escape with his 12 apostles, people began to flock to Madonna. And a new sermon is passed on to the suffering people... This is the origin of the religion of love and retribution, Church of Madonna. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, this Ankh always Edel have in his arms. There's also ankh with incense. In Blackout (4), Pax Industries and Silverquick are owned by this. It mentioned a pseudo-religious organization, whose galactic is beyond any imaginable scale. In Yael Road (9), Denma mentioned holy mother of Joshua. In Savoy Gaal, it turns out that they send priests to Silverquick. Edel, Ferdo, Skellion are priests dispatched to Silverquick. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, this is cassock of the general priests of Church of Madonna. The cassock wears by dispatched priests are like this. In (10), Edel mentioned Mother Madonna. The name of this religion is first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (2). Their rival is Nut. Church of Madonna, include of Internal Affairs and Silverquick are using the Transcriptomes. The Directors of Silverquick's station 7's rank within the church is much higher than Yahwah's. They're divided into zones one through 17. Asherah is the head Deva of Zone 17, and the Baron Hussadin is one of this zone's biggest Patrons. See Planets. The Patron alliance's relationship with the U.C.S., the two Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe are the symbols of the universal power one is owned and managed by them and the other is owned by the church, this had to be the biggest issue between the church and the U.C.S., and they claims that it's too dangerous for a certain religious group to own one, that's why they're still using the eight universe law to demand the transfer of ownership for it so it's possible that they want to get rid of the trouble by using the breakout situation since 20 years ago. The Head Bishop says a logistics business is good enough to be a revenue-making business model so no one would ever guess the real purpose of it, and this has to be done by someone who's able to control his power and this will compensate for the persecutions and the damages that the church has been taking. 20 years ago, the Head Bishop sent a spy to put Gosan family. The spy is Dr. Kitten, who's the Duke's friend. Some Devarims who're standing up to the church. They're Kuan, Aaron, Mirai Datsu. Some Devarims are captured by the church and dead, and they're naked and in huge tanks which're full of fixer. The dead people are Kuan, Mirai Datsu. They're such a strange bunch, because they go on and on about how sacred the causality is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. The White Police Guards OBs aren't hired them, and they're raised by them since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. Kuan handed over his key to a total stranger, and the Manage Bishop is sure it was all calculated, with his premonition, and Ran's causality calculations, and they're so reckless, and they should be more careful about who they pick a fight with, in case they didn't know, their church body is massive. The Hyper-Quanxs to be White Police Guards, and smuggling the drugs which will later fund their operations must've been their long-term plan, and trying to read their memories would melt the church's brains, so they'd a hard time tracking them down, but OBs will be different, and what they need more than anything right now is their memories of them, thanks to the Aorica incident 20 years ago, there's been a change in the rankings of the Guardian priests within the church body, cause, they see, they need combat priests, ones as powerful as the Duke's White Police Guards, Hypers who can overpower other Hypers a.k.a. the White Snakes, she hopes they'll get a chance to put those two to fight one day, so they can see who's stronger, and she bets they didn't expect they'd be able to capture those Hyper-Quanxs. The church have worked so hard for this future, the Manager Bishop will be damned before she let anyone take that away from them, and even the smallest flame will be put out completely. The current news of the universe eight is always updated through their network. They always get in the way whenever the El family tries to expand business, and they always tries to negotiate and compromise, but it always leaves a bad aftertaste like a bone stuck in their throat. History Past 20 years 1 month ago 17 years 4 months ago The planet Pamana have the Church of Madonna. 1 year later, a viral disease outbreak in Pamana. The health bureau expected the epidemic period to last for 3 years. The rocketing death toll and infections drove the planet into panic mode. Animals weren't immune to the deadly disease. 1 month ago In Pigear (29), the Gaal's booster guns defeats Adams (Transcriptome) is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) - Ch.527, in the Bureau of Admin, the Manager Bishop and a senator talk on the phone. The senator says the Carlburn's Quanx Squad was a request to investigate Silverquick internally, and it's perfectly within their rights as a member state of the council. The Manager Bishop says the employers like the church couldn't be compared to those people gathering Quanxs for military purposes. The Manager Bishop gives a bribery to the senator and says he can investigate Silverquick's station 7 whenever he like but in exchange the church have a demand of their own, and she request that he investigate Carlburn's Quanx Squad too, and she want to know why they made such an organization, taking advantage of loopholes of council rules, how they're organized, how much firepower they're hiding, and most importantly whose idea it was to request an investigation upon Silverquick. During that time, the senator blushes when he sees something underneath. Hador says council suddenly did this, so they were bribed. Current time Volume 8 Volume 9 Terminology Bishop Bishop (주교, Jugyo / 主敎, Shukyō / 主敎, 主敎, Zhǔ jiào) is first mentioned in Sixteen (10). It's prelate of Church of Madonna. There's no distinction between men and women. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, this garments only allowed for a small number of people in Church of Madonna. The cassock wears by women bishops are like this. Even if Deva becomes this, the Guardian priests can still be, such as Agnes. Kanu also have her own Guardian priest. The Head Bishop is exist. The Manager Bishop is exist. Here're the people who belongs it. Denma (Project) Joshua's eye Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, a relic of the Church of Madonna, which retains Joshua's memory. Joshua's eye (조슈아의 눈, Josyuaui nun / ジョツュアの目, Jotsu~yua no me / 乔舒亚的眼睛 Qiáo shū yà de yǎnjīng) is first mentioned in A Catnap (60). These're the most sacred halidom of the Church of Madonna. They're gems that look like human eyes. The readers don't know if these're the real Joshua's eyes. Count El and his man goes to the Duke. El says he has these for the Duke. The Duke says this isn't something to be carried around like that. El's man substitutes Joshua's an eye by matches the mass with some metals on the left wrist's wristlet. El says he has the other one and he'd like the exclusive right for the Zipnight trade for Northern Capital Country. The Duke breaks Joshua's an eye and tries to put El and his man in underground prison. As El is being held, he says he recently heard that the pseudo religion is taking over one of the military supply companies so this item should make the Duke the shareholder of the company and that will make him the actual owner of the eight universe. When El and his man are gone, the Duke says Mayhen that if people want to make a deal with him they should be as prepared as he's so he likes El, and he orders she'll go do some research on him because when it shattered he didn't look shaken up that means he doesn't really know the value of what he brought so he thinks there's a guy around him that's pretty good. In the meantime, Mayhen restores this to her Quanx ability. El says his man that he's sorry and Hazz told him that the Duke will make a deal with him as soon as he sees it so he just did what him told him to do. The Duke calls to Kanu and he says he just heard about the Head Bishop is dead. Kanu thinks so it was the Duke's doing. The Duke says he only asks Kanu to continue on with the Head Bishop's unfinished business, and he humbly asks her to arrange a meeting with the archbishops because he wants the sole right to participate in the church's new business ventures as a Patron. The Duke shows this and says it's a gift he received from a noble in his domain, and it's the most sacred halidom of the Church of Madonna, and now it wouldn't be right for a common believer such as himself to have this, and the Head Bishop position will have to be filled sooner of later by one of the Bishops. Kanu surprised to sees this and she accepts it. Kanu and the Duke meet. Kanu receives it. The Duke says Kanu will have the other one after the meeting with the archbishops. Kanu says as soon as the funeral of the late Head Bishop is over, she'll arrange the meeting. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, El says to Hazz that Federick's paycheck is 100 times the usual rate so this is outrageous. Hazz says with the price, he now have connection with the Duke himself. El asks what he did get from following Hazz's advice, and first he gave up the halidom, and now he has to pay that Federick two more digits. At the night, the Duke is eating dinner, and another people don't eat. Mayhen reports the new messages. Mayhen reports the biggest issue was his meeting with the archbishops will soon take place as the Duke wished. The Duke is relieved that he just hope that he'll make it till then. Mayhen reports the Count El sent a message. The Duke says El's request had nothing to do with the Aorica incident, so he really like his attitude when he starting with the halidom from the church. The Duke orders that Mayhen should send more White Police Guards for El and no one else and ignore the rest. That means El's butler, Hazz is right. Madonna's Bible Me-thu'-sha-el Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘, Meutsiel / ムッシ(ュ)エル, Musshi (~yu) Eru / 阿门, 阿門, Āmén) is first mentioned in Savoy Gaal (10). It's a declaration of affirmation found in Church of Madonna's people worship as a concluding word or response to prayers, like Amen or Hallelujah. The word Me-thu'-sha-el comes from the biblical character Methushael. And The word Me-thu'-sha-el is Hebrew מְת֫וּשָׁאֵל origin. It means "champion of El"; "man of God". In South Korea, Some Korean Denma fans have commented to this word in other webtoons when parodies Denma, and some this comments have even gone to Top Comments. This is parodied by Ep. 27 - That Man of I Don't Want This Kind of Hero. (Mushiel = Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘) (Korean)) Methushael is old English version's name. Mother Madonna Mother Madonna (태모, Taemo / 胎母, Taibo / 胎母, 胎母, Tāi mǔ) a.k.a. Holy Madonna is first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Savoy Gaal (10). She's ex-officio the leader of Church of Madonna, likes the pope of Catholic Church. In A Catnap (6), Ran hears about this will disturb Holy Madonna's visit and break the order of church body. Ran says right now they can't come to an agreement on who should be the next Holy Madonna and this accident could seem like one of those conflicts, and this is the next stage of what he's protecting the development of the church from the rebels of inside and outside. The Main Palace is housing for her. Kanu's Guardian priest orders Hades to attack the chemical complex of Holy See, the biochemical lab, the Palace that has the Intersecting Space, and Main Palace, because she's got other plans so she won't be there. Hades says the purpose of terrorizing the Main Palace must be to have the fundamentalists who support the abolition of this system. The first Mother Madonna is Madonna, who's Joshua's mother. These religious people are serve her. The birthday of the first Mother Madonna is called the Madonna's birthday. The readers are speculates that Toshka case is assassinated of her in the planet Toshka, or conspired the her assassination in there. The furnace 3 of Mayork fires up at 3 weeks, and looks like it'll be during the week of this day. Madonna said life is duty. Madonna's birthday Madonna's birthday (태모 성탄제, Taemo seongtanje / 胎母聖誕祭, Taibo seitansai / 胎母圣诞节, 胎母聖誕節, Tāi mǔ shèngdàn jié) is first mentioned in Sixteen (11). This is Madonna, the first Mother Madonna's birthday. It's also known as the [http://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/denma/12-sixteen-31/viewer?title_no=921&episode_no=118 festival of Madonna's mass]. This day can always use pardon and it isn't like prisoner's going to escape. If this day approaching, the church is filled with celebratory air and buttery delights. Charity events is take place everywhere, and so are concerts and shows for the believers. Everyone who's single is out enjoys the festivity, looks fot that special someone to spend their holidays with. Those who already find their someone are busy picks out each other's gifts. There're also exes getting back together in the holiday spirits, and those who're puts a seal on their long-cherished love. There're believers confesses their feelings to the Guardian priests, as well as the Patrons who're proposes to their Devas. And finally on the eve of this day, at the height of the festival season, while drinks and laughters are shares between lovers. 7 years ago, on this day eve, Edel found Nell at the incinerator. 3 years ago, Z-Dragon went missing during the week of this anniversary, and Skellion assumes that Edel is somehow related to the case. The marketing team put, soon to be Black Chapter agents, include Edel and Yoon to work standing guard for Z-Dragon. The motif of this is Christmas. Main Palace Main Palace (본궁, Bongung / 本宮, běngōng) is first mentioned in A Catnap (31). Here's housing for Holy Madonna. Hades' old friends will be here and they're all Hyper-Quanxs guards. Kanu's Guardian priest orders Hades to attack the chemical complex of Holy See, the biochemical lab, the Palace that has the Intersecting Space, and here, because Holy Madonna is got other plans so she won't be there. Hades says the purpose of terrorizing here must be to have the fundamentalists who support the abolition of Holy Madonna system. Hades' old friends will be here and they're all Hyper-Quanxs guards. So Hades won't attack here. In Band of Brothers of Volume 1, Hades appears the Hyper-Quanxs guards of here. Palace Intersecting Space Patron Pax Industries Silverquick Priest Priest (사제, Saje / 司祭, Shisai / 司祭, 司祭, Sījì) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Savoy Gaal (4). It's male cleric of Church of Madonna. Prospective priestess will be educated to become a priest in the seminary, and they can choose which priest to become when you reach a certain age. There are various kinds of priests, such as Guardian priest, researcher of the Madonna's Academy of Science. Devas can take advantage of priests if they wanted to, but priests never make move on a Deva. That's forbidden. No matter how desperate priests are, they just don't cross that line. Here are the people who belongs it. Administrative Bureau Administrative Bureau (사무국, Samuguk / 事務局, Jimukyoku / 事务局, 事務局, Shìwù jú) is mentioned in Sixteen (10). When Baron Hussadin tells a priest and Asherah that he might as well convert himself into Nuit (Nut), a priest says her that they'll make a call to the here. Teacher says that starting tomorrow, pre-Devas will care after priests while his hospitalization. Edel asks O to hack the main computer of here. O refuses Edel's request. But Nell comes. Headquarters is old English version's name. Bureau of Admin Bureau of Admin (관리국, Gwalliguk / 管理局, Kanri-kyoku / 事务局, 管理局, Guǎnlǐ jú) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (13) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (31). It's also known as the Administration. It's first appeared in Sixteen (19). There is an ankh in the middle of this place. Here are Ran and his assistant. RanVideo, RanVideo1 Ran is the one who oversees the universal causality. There's a Priestess Administration (무녀 관리국, Munyeo gwalliguk / 巫女管理局, Miko kanri-kyoku) under the jurisdiction. It's mentioned in the Rami Record (4) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). All the warp rings to here got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from the Patrons who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. They'll be marooned here for a while, but it'll take a month and a half to repair, and they can still carry out the Bureau's assignments. O hacked into there network to deliver Nell the following 2 messages. Here is going to zero gravity due to the periodic engine shut-off for maintenance. General Affairs is old English version's name. Level zero care Level zero care nurse out in the battlefield (전장 호스피스 의료봉사단, Jeonjang hoseupiseu uiryobongsadan / 战场收容所医疗服务团, 戰場收容所醫療服務團, Zhànchǎng shōuróng suǒ yīliáo fúwù tuán) is first appeared in Sixteen (28). Also known as the Level zero care on battlefield. If Devas Space disease came out positive, they're sent to here. Basically the church has sending Devas off to their death. No one knows when the pathogen becomes active, so, Devas get sent off as here nurses to "practice love of Mother Madonna" until the day they die. Even if they survive one battlefield, they're sent off to the next one, until they show the actual disease symptoms. It's just brutal. It's just another word for death sentence for Devas. The place where Nell is a planet Jato. Heimann keep calling in for a rescue to Bureau of Admin. But Bureau of Admin is avoiding Heimann's calls on purpose. It means they have 2 choices now that they're one gunshot away from defeat, with no supplies left. If they leave, the church will take back church's offer to look after their family. If their virus became active, they sent satellite incinerator. The Health Bureau left with the goo of space virus. But Health Bureau pass it onto Bureau of Admin, exactly Level zero admin, so Health Bureau can avoid inspections from the Center for Space Disease Control. Nell is supposed to go to the next battlefield, but all the warp rings to the Bureau of Admin got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from the Patrons who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. They'll be marooned here for a while, but it'll take a month and a half to repair, and they can still carry out the Bureau's assignments. Previously, the head of the Level zero admin was revealed to be a bad credit. He calls for an emergency and he tells there're 300 patient survivors on this ship, and they're covering their food and supply expenses while they're marooned, so he proposes Level zero admin split that budget amongst Level zero admin. The consent to the incineration asks for Devas' consent to be sent to the incinerator after the self-combustion. But in reality, if Devas sign the consent, Level zero admin can send them off to the furnace planet as soon as they go in coma. Level zero admin is trying to save cost and time by getting rid of Devas' bodies before the combustion. The church remains silent because they have noting to lose over this. There're 2 ways to have church official's name permanently deleted from the church's record, one of those ways is to get sent off on the here. To admins, the Level zero survivors were alive yet non-existent. The only trace of their existence is their signature on the incinerator consent form. The only audit church performs is comparing incinerator head count to the number of consent forms every month. So, in summary, the consent form turned into a kind of body waiver form. The other is maybe they cut the priests' arms off and let them rot in the planet Gaia and they'll live like a stray iron dog until the day he dies. Hospice nurse on a battlefield is old English version's name. Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs or Three infamous mad dogs of the church body (종단 3대 광견, Jongdan samdae gwanggyeon / 宗団3大狂犬, Sō-dan 3 dai kyōken / 宗团3大狂犬, 宗團3大狂犬, Zōng tuán 3 dà kuángquǎn) is first mentioned in Sixteen (24). One of the three infamous mad dogs of the church body is Balak. The rest are Abigail and Hades. The remaining members will revealed in A Catnap (1). Gatsu says some guys at the top wanted him to make some mess and most importantly they need a crazy dog to fight a crazy dog. The Inspection Department will catch Hades at the right time and Gatsu will tell Balack when, it's because they're competing against the Security Department. Gatsu says when he heard that the Security Department sent Abigail to check Balack, so it turns out that the 3 troublemakers of church body are getting together at the same place and everyone knows about this at church body. A mad dog versus a mad dog. Balack and Abigail will collide into each other at some point of this competition. For them, where they belong doesn't mean a thing. Because they're so proud to be the mad dogs of church body they'll fight till someone dies. Aaron says Balack beat him up, who's one of this. Corporal of Patrol takes a sneer at crazy dog and he says when Patrols wake up and look in the mirror in the morning sometimes they feel like they're not looking at themselves, and they get more and more like the monsters that they deal with, and they're the crazy dogs that beat up those crazy dogs. Here's the fan art. link Three mad dogs of religious body is old English version's name. Command Center Country Country (자치국, Jachiguk / 自治局, Jichi-kyoku / 自治国, 自治國, Zìzhì guó) is first mentioned in Sixteen (26). The death sentence in second trial has never been overturned since the dawn of here. The punish prison break is execution upon capture. the outside the 50km radius of the prison to have prisoner declared as an escapee by law. Guardian priest Guardian priest (수호사제, Suhosaje / 守護司祭, Shugo shisai / 守护司祭, 守護司祭, Shǒuhù sījì) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (1). Ferdo has the qualities that Edel is such an a-list Guardian priest material, but is wondering why he's driven out of the Holy See and is in Silverquick. Ham urge Edel to be a Guardian priest, the priest of all priests. The uniform of the priest of Church of Madonna with unique decorations. When Pre-Guardian priests becomes Guardian priests, they wears a suit with a distinctive decorations on their chest. These decorations looks like faucets, and in faucet (수도꼭지, Sudokkokji) and nipple (젖꼭지, jeotkkokji) the word handle (꼭지, kkokji) is in common uses in Korean. This setting is old. This is the first time it appears in the Iron Dog John Doe (1998). Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (4), it updated June 10. It also appears in Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, Rami Record (2008). After that, it appears in Denma (2010). The old English version is appears in 2014, and the new English version is appears in 2017, so it's extremely old. Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (13), it updated July 1, 2008. These decorations only has on the outdoor suit. Prior to actual guardianship, 2 to 4 Pre-Guardian priests serve a Deva in a temporarily formed group. Usually, this temporary formation stays for the actual guardianship, so both Devas and priests nervously wish for the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching. But not all matching proceed as assigned. As Deva can either reject a priest, or picks out a priest. Edel succeeded to team with Heimann and became a match Deva Nell, but she remembers him and rejects to match. He's instead picked out to Deva Asherah. The chief priest is Asherah's Guardian priest. See the Baby priest here. A Guardian priest that desires a Deva will suffer the living hell. But Madonna's Bible wasn't a single verse that prohibited love between a priest and a Deva. But it's forbidden because they need to keep the order within the church body. This means that priest watches for Deva to go to private worship with Patron or other nobles. Babies are sent to the incinerator at birth for being born out of forbidden love between a priest and a Deva. But there is a exception. They never damage any of Patron's properties. And they never cause any trouble with the Patron's side unless it's an absolute life-and-death sithation for the Devas. And then if they fail to comply, they'll face Internal Investigations from the church body. They lives off on Devas' salaries. Even if Deva becomes a Bishop, they can still be, such as Agnes. Kanu also have her own Guardian priest. As Madonna's birthday approached, they're confessed by believers. The prisoners of the planet Gaia will all be classified into eleven fighter grades, and the first four grades are treated somewhat like a human being, and the lower their grade is, the more difficult their life will be here, and former Guardian priests are classified as grade six, which has the highest suicidal rate. Thanks to the Aorica incident 20 years ago, there's been a change in the rankings of the Guardian priests within the church, cause, they see, they need combat priests, ones as powerful as the Duke's White Police Guards, Hypers who can overpower other Hypers a.k.a. White Snakes. House of Royal Tombs House of Royal Tombs (대릉원, 大陵園, Daereungwon / 大陵園, Dai ryō-en / 大陵园, 大陵園, Dà língyuán) is first mentioned in Sixteen (7). It's housing for priests, also known as the Tombhouse and House of Tombs. When the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching had come, the main computer of here randomly matches priests to a Deva. If person will hacks into the here network, that person will get caught and expelled. Here the Ahaziahs are blooming. The word House of Royal Tombs refers to the 대릉원 (Daereungwon) (Korean), the Ancient Tombs of the Shilla Dynasty, located in Gyeongju City, South Korea. Dae-Neung-Won is old English version's name. White Snakes Health Bureau Internal Affairs A.k.a. Inspection Department. Madonna's Academy of Science Madonna's Academy of Science (과학원, Gwahagwon / 科学院, Kagaku-in / 科学院, 科學院, Kēxuéyuàn) is first mentioned in Sixteen (2). Another name for this place is Academy of Science. They literally do science-related work. In Sixteen (1), O belongs here. He and hundreds of researchers are doing some researches, but they has not made any progress yet. There is a Cryptography Department (암호 분석팀, Amho bunseoktim) under the here. Here and Health Bureau are going to kick off a research for the cure of Space disease in 2-3 years, In God's Lover (7), it reavealed that they were done with Ephraimite Quanx's study. Science Academy is old English version's name. Purgatory Purgatory (정화원, 正化院, Jeonghwawon / 正化院, Seika-in / 正化院, 正化院, Zhèng huà yuàn) is mentioned in Sixteen (4). It called the food waste temple. It's where disciplinary actions are taken against the school troublemakers. In there, the kids recite and memorize the Madonna's Bible over and over again until they're set straight. But the real punishment comes during the meal time. The occupants are forced to gulp down the food waste collected from different seminaries, all day long. Whatever it's, they eat. They eat, to save theirselves from another beating. They eat, to avoid the dark solitary confinement. Any cause of rebel, any doubt on faith, exvessive sentimentality, and the fiery passion of youth, they swallow down their throat. Edel got sent off here. Thanks to his uncle's persistence and negotiationg skills, Edel came back to school after a year. Jeonghwawon is old English version's name. Security Department Priestess Priestess (무녀, Munyeo / 巫女, Miko / 巫女, 巫女, Wūnǚ) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (3). It's female cleric of Church of Madonna. Prospective (pre-) priestess will be educated to become a priestess in the House of Dancing Flowers. Shaman or Deva are old English version's name. Not all Priestesses are Devas. 舞花 is symbolizes to this. It means "dancing flower". Guardian priests lives off on Devas' salaries. Yahwah is shaman (priestess) ghost. Here are the people who belongs it. Deva Holy visits Holy visits (심방, Muhwawon / 尋訪, Mai Hanazono / 寻访, Wǔ huāyuán) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in original Denma version, it's first mentioned in A Catnap (1) link (Korean), and in English Denma version, it's first mentioned in A Catnap (6). In the setting of Rami Record, it's revealed that this is a business trip to parallel universes according to the instructions of church body to find the Saint Joshua's body. The priestesses are given a role to look for the body of Saint Joshua along with the Guardian priests. It's a duty that must be accomplished if Deva, the top priestess of the church body, is her future hope. They must fill the blood ampoule's quota. Since the opening of the House of Dancing Flowers at this point, only two people have found Joshua's reincarnated body and become Deva. But nowadays they find Joshua's reincarnated body and don't become a Deva. 99% will become Deva according to their grades. When the priestesses go out to this and die unexpectedly, they're end with prayer once. Because of these points, preliminary nobles don't like to do this. Like Rami, pre-priestesses who have no money and no background can go for this instead of others. One of the Intersecting Spaces of the parallel universe, 3rd Great Delphys is a dedicated space for the pre-priestesses who begin this. Although the agency of this is basically forbidden in House of Dancing Flowers, Rami has mutual trust that goes beyond those principles. This is a bribe. Once the priestesses have confirmed their identity, they'll be receive preparation materials for this. Once they have identified the places and objects that the church body has set, they enter into open Intersecting Space. As they move from Intersecting Space to parallel universe, they feel like the body and mind are spreading all over the place. Usually in this case, a tearful phenomenon occurs. This is subtly addictive. In the parish of the Church of Madonna in Parallel universe, the Guardian priest is waiting. In exchange for the client's blood sample, the priestess gives the client the help requested. It's the principle to record all interviews and client's requests. The church body is entirely responsible for any personal disadvantage resulting from record leak. The request is usually trouble consultation, room cleaning, laundry. When the day ends, the priestess and Guardian priest return to the parish. The priestess send the blood sample to 3rd Great Delphys first according to the procedure. In A Catnap (1), a Priestess says that a Guardian priest told her to call him brother so this is annoying because of those perverted Guardian priests so she doesn't want to go there anymore. In (6), Ran says this accident could seem like one of those conflicts, and this is the next stage of what he's protecting the development of the church from the rebels of inside and outside. Ran says first, the samples are almost collected from this and now that the Intersecting Space of the parallel universe will shut down for quite a while and this disturbance is just enough to take care of the ideologists that are against shutting down this. And Ran explains the next stage, intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll start working in the eight universe and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. Holy visits syndrome Holy visits syndrome (심방증후군, Simbangjeunghugun) is mentioned in Rami Record (19) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). After the priestesses went to the Holy visits, they've slept enough, but they're still blanked and a little clumsy as if they're still lacking sleep. House of Dancing Flowers Private worship Private worship (예배, Yebae / 礼拝, Reihai / 礼拜, 禮拜, Lǐbài) is first mentioned in Sixteen (16). This means that Patrons or nobles and Devas have sex. This is comes from the ancient religions. Some Patron can play BDSM. Confess of faith Confess of faith (신앙고백, Sinanggobaek / 信仰告白, Shinkō kokuhaku / 告白信仰, 告白信仰, Gàobái xìnyǎng) is mentioned in Sixteen (16). This means Patrons or nobles confess to Devas that they want to have sex. Revival assembly Revival assembly (부흥회, Buheunghoe / 伝統集会, Dentō shūkai / 复兴会, 復興會, Fùxīng huì) is mentioned in Sixteen (16). This means group sex. Retreat Retreat (피정, Pijeong / ? / 避靜, Bìjìng) is first mentioned in A Catnap (54). This is comes from the Retreat. In A Catnap (4), Agnes and her Guardian priests are going to this place on the ship. The Duke dithers and calls Mayhen that why Agnes unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, and maybe he shouldn't has listened to her insisting and let White Police Guards escort her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call them. Mayhen says right now Agnes is asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to him. The Duke says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours, then he angry and says the stubborn principalists even told Agnes to do this duty and there're certain Patrons that aren't to be touched, and back then they came to him for help while talking about the fate of the See. The Duke taps on a calculator and asks Hades recaptured by the Internal Affairs Department and Mayhen answers they've already asked Agnes to remove him. The Duke calculates if Hades escapes again there's a high chance that his next target will be the Palace is 100% because his only chance of surviving is going through the Intersecting Space to go to another universe, so he should take advantage of him a mere threat to the Palace only makes the principalists bond together so to rule over them, they've to fall into despair. The Duke says the Palace is an iconic Intersecting Space for the principalists of the Church of Madonna, and there's no need for 2 Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe, especially for a religious group full of lies. Mayhen thinks maybe he did just decide to destroy the Palace. The Duke says he want Agnes don't visit the Palace for the rest of this period because hands off of her mission on taking Hades out, because he's got some other things to take care of, he has already gave a new order to his faithful dog at the Internal Affairs Department. Normally they can't use the network like real retreat. The Internal Affairs member sees Abigail's network but phone keeps coming, so he hangs off this. Agnes sends a text to Abigail to prevent him from takes out Hades before this starts. The Deva can't miss the meeting of the Patron and the Head Bishop even during this. Revolution of Gram Revolution of Gram (그램의 난, Geuraemui nan / グラムの乱, Guramu no ran / 格莱姆之乱, Gé lái mǔ zhī luàn) is mentioned in A Catnap (46) - Ch.368. The doctor says to Black hair that he found Roots in Hades' head, which is banned from the Holy See since this. The Root was used was an item that the Church of Madonna requested the law committee to prohibit its use. Toshka case Toshka case (토슈카 사건, Tosyuka sageon / トシュカ事件, Toshuka jiken / 图修卡事件, 圖修卡事件, Tú xiū kǎ shìjiàn) is first mentioned in Sixteen (29). In Sixteen (25), Balak tells to Korah that he has something to share with him, and it's about what happened on planet Toshka 5 years ago. Korah sees Balak's spicy past. And Balak annoys Korah by his memory. Balak thinks, he should go bishop Metuera and she sees this file will save Edel's life. Metuera tells, this is quite the gift Balak has here, and he shall receive the same in return so relax. Bishop Metuera sees this file and talk to herself that looks like Balak brought her a really expensive gift. At this time, the nearby dog-shaped android make the most of a chance through Metuera's sleep and shows this file to Max. Max sees this file and responds like Metuera, because it's mentions assassination of Mother Madonna (Holy Madonna). Inside this file are some character, a character that looks like Gatsu, and some bishops. The readers are speculates that this case is assassinated of Mother Madonna (Holy Madonna) in planet Toshka, or conspired the her assassination in there. Max gives an order to bull horn and Mr. Tear that they not to kill Balak. Because they'll be in trouble if they hurt Balak. After 12. A.E. (3), this reason is revealed that when Sixteen (26), Skellion is suddenly nauseous and touches Ferdo's back and goes to the restroom. Toshuka case is old English version's name. Category:Church of Madonna